1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to radar processing systems, and, more particularly, to a missile digital radar-guided predetection signal processor implemented in a single monolithic package using a unique base-10 logarithm converter that increases the accuracy of a missile-based guidance system.
2. Discussion
Radar-based guidance systems greatly increase the probability of a missile successfully finding its intended target. In a conventional system, processing circuitry implemented within the missile itself detects a signal from the intended target and steps down the signal to a frequency level that is acceptable for processing. The stepped down signal is then filtered and converted into digital form by an analog-to-digital converter. A predetection signal processor then conditions the digital signal for further processing where range and rate information of the intended target is calculated. Such a radar based guidance system effectively filters and otherwise conditions the target signal to prevent the missile from being set off course by noise or other peripheral signals.
While the above radar processing system enhances missile system accuracy, a need exists for further advancement in the art. In particular, in conventional missile based radar guidance systems, analog components are typically used to implement a large part of the missile predetection signal processor. However, increasing technological advancements and present design parameters dictate that more components be implemented within ever decreasing dimensions. As an analog based predetection processor has a relatively large associated footprint, such a processor consumes a relatively large amount of board space and thus limits system design.
Also, the above analog based processor has relatively inflexible performance characteristics. Although analog components provide acceptable performance within a given range, such components are not programmable and thus must be actually physically replaced if the processor parameters change or as guidance parameters vary.
In addition, analog component accuracy often varies due to fluctuations in temperature or other surrounding conditions. Such component variation, although typically minuscule, could greatly affect the missile target course. Also, such a predetection signal processor typically processes signals on two separate channels. Analog component variation can thus affect the output signal from each channel, thus causing channel-to-channel signal variation.
In the above-described systems, many signal processing applications in the missile predetection signal processor require the implementation of a base 10 logarithmic function for processor computations. In a digitally based processing system, one of the more basic calculation methods utilizes a look-up table. Depending upon the size of the number, the logarithmic look-up table can become quite large and thus consume a large amount of board space or application specific integrated circuit (ASIC)area, and thus become a significant design problem given today""s design parameters requiring small circuit footprints.
What is needed then is a digital predetection signal processor implemented in a radar guided missile that minimizes board space required for implementation and that improves the accuracy of the missile in which it is implemented.
What is also needed is a digitally implemented system for computing the base 10 logarithm of numbers generated by a digital signal processing application that minimizes board space consumed and which increases system computational accuracy.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a digital predetection signal processor implemented in a radar guided missile is provided for properly preconditioning the signal return to more accurately estimate the range and rate of its intended target. The digital predetection signal processor of the present invention also minimizes the amount of board space taken and thus finds particular utility in present applications having rigid board space requirements. The processing system includes an analog guidance signal detector and an analog-to-digital converter for converting analog guidance signals from the analog guidance signal detector to digital guidance signals and outputting the digital guidance signal on at least two channels. A digital predetection signal processor system coupled to both the channels includes a main channel processor and a dual path processor, each of which contains at least two digital filters for filtering the digital guidance signals before the signals are input into the main channel and dual processing path processors, respectively. The digital filters are programmable to digitally filter the digital guidance signals to thereby minimize output signal error. The main channel processor and the dual processing path processor each utilize the same input guidance signals for processing purposes.
In addition, a system is provided for computing the base 10 logarithmic value of binary signals generated by the above described predetection system processor. The logarithmic converter system finds utility not only in the above-mentioned missile based signal processing application, but more generally in any application requiring calculation of a base 10 logarithm of a binary number. The logarithmic converter is implemented through a circuit comprising a priority encoder for determining a most significant bit position of the binary number, with the most significant bit representing a base 2 logarithmic integer component of the input binary signal. A decimal selector selects a predetermined number of bits to follow the base 2 logarithmic integer component determined by the priority encoder, with the predetermined number of bits representing a base 2 logarithmic fractional component following the integer component of the input binary signal. An adder combines the integer component with the fractional component to thereby output a base 2 logarithmic value of the input binary signal. A multiplier divides the base 2 logarithmic value of the input binary signal by a base 2 logarithmic value of 10 to thereby output a base 10 logarithmic value of the input binary signal.